Marvel Universe Chapter 2
by Ghost1Girl
Summary: In the Marvel Universe, two sisters enter the world and go through many adventures. They both discover new friends, foes, and powers that they never knew they had!


The next morning, Victoria, being excited, was already up and ready to go shopping. Ashley woke up and had her quick cup of coffee. As she finished, Victoria, eager as ever, grabbed Ashley and ran out the door. They hit many stores to try and find a dress for the party. It took them a while but then they finally found a dress for themselves. Ashley found a semi-long red dress with a few rhinestones around the shoulders. It was a tank-top dress and she had some jewelry to match it. Victoria found a long blue dress that had a gradient color to it; the color goes from a dark blue to a light blue from the top to the bottom. The dress was a one shoulder strap with a bow-like ribbon on the strap. She also had jewelry to match her dress as well. Once they bought their dresses, they went home to get ready. The party starts in less than two hours.

An hour and a half went by and the girls were dressed and ready to go! They were heading out of their house when a limo pulled up to their house.

"We get a limo!?" Victoria said in excitement. Ashley smiled and nodded as her sister. Victoria squealed with joy. Though Ashley knew who did it and was irritated, she didn't mind because it was nice of her boss to do this. Then the limo's back doors opened and it was Ashley's co-worker, Becky. Becky is wearing a semi-long teal dress with white rhinestones along the bottom of the dress. She smiled and gestured the girls to come in. They got into the limo and they headed to Stark Towers.

In the limo ride on the way to Stark Towers, Victoria and Beck were introduced to each other. Then all three began talking about their work and their lifestyles.

"You work at the Daily Bugle, huh?" Becky asked Victoria. "It must be fun working with JJ." Ashley snickered as Victoria rolled her eyes.

"Oh, just loads of Fun." Victoria said being sarcastic. Becky and Victoria laughed along with Ashley. Moments later, they arrived at Stark Towers. Red carpet and paparazzi were there in a line at the doors of the tower.

"Oh my god!" said Victoria as she saw flashes go off outside of the limo. "Paparazzi and a red carpet?"

"Yeah," Ashley said "We are having Heroes show up, remember?"

"Oh that's right." Becky said. "I totally forgot that part. Only because I thought we were the stars." The girls laughed as the limo pulled up to the red carpet. The door of the limo opened up and the three walked onto the red carpet. Then, paparazzi was all over them with their cameras and questions.

"Miss Ashley, how does it feel to work for Tony Stark?" "Miss Becky, do you like this party?" They were being bombarded until they got into the building.

Gasping for air and rubbing their eyes, the girls looked at each other and laughed.

"That was my first time with so many cameras," Ashley said. "I'm surprised that I haven't gone blind yet."

"I'm used to a camera," Victoria said. Becky looked at Victoria with a look and then laughed.

"That's right," Becky said. "Your job requires you use a camera. I'll agree with Ashley though." They laughed as they headed to an elevator.

"The party is on the top two floors," Ashley said as the elevator doors opened. They got into the elevator and waited for the doors to close.

The elevator doors began to close, when a hand stopped it. The girls looked and saw a man with long blonde hair and blue eyes (and really tall) holding the door. Another man was behind him. The other man had black semi-long hair, green eyes, and was looking at the blonde haired guy with annoyance.

"Excuse me, ladies," The blonde man said. "Is this going up to the top floor?" Ashley was staring at the blonde with little hearts above her head.

"Yes it is," Becky said.

"Do you mind if we join you?" The blonde one said.

"Sure." Ashley said. The blonde man smiled at Ashley, who blushed. Then the two men went into the elevator with the girls. As the doors closed and the elevator rose, introductions were made.

"So what's your name, sir?" Victoria asked the blonde man.

"I'M THOR OF ASGARD!" Thor said in his loud voice. Ashley, Victoria and Becky were shocked that Thor is in the same elevator as them. Then they snickered at his intro a little bit.

"And I'm Loki, his brother." Loki said holding out a hand towards Victoria, who shook his hand. Thor and Ashley shook hands as well.

"My name is Ashley," Ashley said "and this is my sister, Victoria and my friend, Becky."

"A pleasure to meet you, ladies," Thor said. "I hope we will see each other at the party." Ashley nodded in agreement.

Then the elevator doors opened up, and the group got out. Loki waved bye to the girls, while Thor gave Ashley a kiss on her hand before leaving. Turning red as a tomato, Ashley smiled as Thor and Loki left.

"Oooooo!" Becky said scaring Ashley. "Someone's got a crush on Thor!" Ashley looked at Becky and glared as Victoria laughed in agreement.

"Let's just get to the party," Ashley said turning away from the girls. They walked towards another pair of doors and opened them up.

There were about 50+ people gathered in the room, with music blasting and lights flashing everywhere. As the girls walked towards the crowd of people, Victoria heard her name being called. She looked and saw Peter coming over to her.

"Peter!" Victoria said. "You made it!"

"Yup." Peter said "You look very lovely in the dress by the way." Victoria smiled at Peter as Ashley and Becky walked over to Victoria.

"Oh, Peter," Victoria said. "This is my sister, Ashley. And this is her co-worker/friend, Becky. Girls, this is Peter Parker." Peter shook hands with Ashley and Becky.

"So you're the one who works with my sister at the Bugle huh?" Ashley said smiling. "You guys make a great team."

"Ha-ha, Thanks." Peter said smiling. Then a voice booming over the music scared the group.

"I AM THOR, GOD OF THUNDER AND LIGHTING!" Thor's voice echoed through the room as he said his name. Ashley, Victoria, Becky and Peter all looked at each other and then laughed.

"Ahh," Becky said, "Though we just met him, Thor definitely has a great sense of causing humor." Ashley and Victoria nodded in agreement and Peter only snickered.

Then Ashley heard her name being called. She lowered her eyes as she turned around and saw her boss, Tony, walking towards her.

"Ashley!" Tony said "Glad to see you tonight. And Becky too!" Becky only smiled as Ashley glared in annoyance.

"Good evening to you, Mr. Stark" Ashley said. "Great party, I see."

"Oh yes," Tony said. "You are looking very nice this evening, Ashley. Perhaps you need to dress like that more often." Ashley gave Tony a look.

"I'm only dress like this for special occasions," Ashley said annoyed.

"Of course" Tony said. Then he saw two other people behind Ashley and Becky. "And who might these two be?" Tony looked at Victoria, who blushed a bit and looked away as he gave her a wink.

"Mr. Stark," Ashley said. "This is my sister, Victoria, and her co-worker/friend, Peter." Tony shook Peter's hands and held Victoria's hand.

"You're looking very beautiful tonight, Miss. Victoria," Tony said kissing her hand. Victoria blushed.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark." Victoria said.

"Please call me Tony." Tony said smiling. "Please enjoy yourselves here at my party and don't forget to enjoy the company of our Heroes of this city." Tony waved to the group and left them.

"Tony is still the same idiot boss I know," Ashley said. Becky laughed as Victoria and Peter just shrugged. "Let's go and enjoy ourselves now." They went and enjoyed the party.

Ashley and Becky were on the dance floor dancing to a jumping song, when a hand tapped on Ashley's shoulder. She turned around and saw Thor. Ashley immediately turned red.

"Miss Ashley," Thor said, "May I have this dance?" He held a hand out to her. Becky nudged Ashley, who took Thor's hand.

"Okay." Ashley said, smiling. Becky watched Thor and Ashley dance to a slow song that came on.

"Such a cute couple," Becky said, smiling.

Victoria and Peter were over by the bar to get a drink when a voice echoed in Victoria's ear.

"Hello buddy!" Victoria turned and saw Deadpool!

"Deadpool!" Victoria said as he laughed. "I should've known."

"Deadpool?" Peter said. "You got invited too?"

"Of course," Deadpool said. "Tony said that heroes are invited." Deadpool was in a tux, but he still had his mask on.

"But I thought you were a neutral?" Peter said.

"That may be true," Deadpool said. "But I'm mostly a good guy! Besides I was surprised to see my best buddy here."

"Buddy?" Peter said in confusion. Deadpool hugged Victoria, who got a bit annoyed.

"Deadpool and I have been buddies since I've moved to NY." Victoria said sighing. "Let's just keep it at that."

"Uh, okay," Peter said snickering as Deadpool held Victoria like a stuffy.

"Deadpool," Victoria said trying to get him off her. "Let me go, now." Deadpool shook his head.

"Nuuuu! I don't wanna!" He said holding on to Victoria. Trying to think of a plan of escape, an idea came into mind.

"Deadpool," Victoria said. "Have I told you that I have a sister?" Deadpool moved Victoria in front of him.

"You have a sister?" Deadpool said raising an eyebrow. Victoria nodded

"Yep," Victoria said. "And she is a fan of your swords."

"She likes my swords?" Deadpool said with excitement.

"Yup." Victoria said. Deadpool fixed himself a bit.

"Where is she at, if I may ask?" Deadpool said.

"She is…" Victoria looked around the room and then spotted Ashley dancing with Thor. "On the dance floor, but she is currently dancing with Thor." Deadpool let Victoria go.

"I will catch you guys later," Deadpool said winking. "I got a date with a fan." He vanished into the crowd.

"Did you tell him a lie or truth?" Peter said.

"Truth." Victoria said. "Ashley was always a fan of Deadpool since we were kids. One main reason was the way he used swords, and Ashley is a HUGE fan of swords and katanas. She has a few swords at home that she practices moves with."

"Wow!" Peter said. "That's pretty cool." Victoria smiled. They sat down and had a drink together.


End file.
